


Euphoria

by grettama



Series: Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awaiting match between Gryffindor vs Slytherin is happening on Kagami's birthday, but he never thought that he will receive the perfect gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of a [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4478978) I made for Kagami's birthday last year, though you can read it separately. Beta-ed by [aoxkaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga) THANK YOU SO MUCH, CHRIS <3
> 
> And below is the Quidditch team line up for Gryffindor and Slytherin:
> 
> Gryffindor:  
> Bokuto Koutarou (Keeper)  
> Kagami Taiga (Chaser)  
> Aomine Daiki (Chaser)  
> Wakamatsu Kousuke (Chaser)  
> Tanaka Ryuunosuke (Batter)  
> Yamamoto Taketora (Batter)  
> Mikoshiba Seijurou (Seeker, Captain)
> 
> Slytherin:  
> Kuroo Tetsurou (Keeper, Captain)  
> Murasakibara Atsushi (Chaser)  
> Imayoshi Shouichi (Chaser)  
> Mibuchi Reo (Chaser)  
> Tsukishima Kei (Batter)  
> Haiba Lev (Batter)  
> Matsuoka Rin (Seeker)

“What happened to you, Aomine? It’s rare to see you having bloodshot eyes on game day.”

Both Kagami and Aomine flinched at Captain Mikoshiba’s question. Aomine just grunted an unintelligible answer, pretending to be focused on his Quidditch’s kit. Kagami avoided everyone’s gaze, somehow he felt like everyone was staring at him, even though he knew it was just in his mind.

“You sure you didn’t drink fire whiskey last night, Aomine?” Tanaka asked and giggled with Yamamoto and Wakamatsu, making Aomine shoot a glare to the three of them.

“Aomine is stupid, but I don’t think he is stupid enough to get wasted the night before a game day.”

Instead of making the giggles stop, Bokuto Koutarou’s comment only made the trio laughed out loud. Usually Kagami would join them, anything which made Aomine suffer was his happiness, but today he didn’t really feel like it. And it seemed like Aomine also felt the same because instead of making another retort, Aomine just huffed and silently glared at his shoes.

Kagami felt a shiver run up his back and shook his head. Aomine was Aomine, but his glaring face was kinda attractive and that scared Kagami.

Kagami sighed in relief when the team didn’t linger on the topic any further. Mikoshiba clapped his hand and everyone was immediately silent.

“This year, Quidditch Cup is ours,” Mikoshiba started his speech. “We need to stay alert, especially when this year's recruits for all houses are known as the Generation of Miracles.” Mikoshiba gave both Kagami and Aomine a simple look, and Kagami knew Mikoshiba wasn’t only talking about he and Aomine. Beside Kagami and Aomine, the new third year recruits were consisted of amazing talents, such as Murasakibara Atsushi for Slytherin, Kise Ryouta for Hufflepuff, and Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou and Momoi Satsuki for Ravenclaw.

“This year will be tough,” Mikoshiba continued, “But we’ve practiced hard and we will earn those wins!”

Tanaka, Yamamoto, Wakamatsu and Bokuto let out a battle cry. Even it pumped Kagami up.

“The game will begin in ten minutes. Let’s get out and kick some ass!” Mikoshiba yelled and walked out from the changing room. The others trailed right behind him. Kagami took a deep breath, and began following them also. Mikoshiba was right. He should focus on this game and win first. Screw that fucking love potion.

* * *

 

“And both team just entered the stadium!”

Takao Kazunari’s voice was heard through the microphone to the whole stadium. Kagami was steadying his stance behind Wakamatsu and Aomine, ready to fly to the sky when Takao called his name.

“This is pretty interesting since both teams has new line up for this year and I’m not lying when I say the third years for this year are amazing!”

Kagami chuckled at that comment. Takao was the one who invented the term Generation of Miracles, after Ravenclaw slaughtered Hufflepuff in the season debut match two weeks ago.

“Okay, now, here we go. From Gryffindor! The sixth year Captain and Seeker, Mikoshiba Seijuurou, entered the field! He is the one responsible for Gryffindor’s consecutives Quidditch Cup for the last three years! Isn’t that an amazing record! And now with Keeper Bokuto Koutarou right behind him! I always love his miraculous blocks, but don’t we all. And now the Chasers! The talented Wakamatsu Kousuke followed by the new members of Gryffindor’s team; Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga! And don’t you forget the twins from Gryffindor—okay, I know they are not really twins, but you know what I mean—Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Yamamoto Taketora!”

The seven players of Gryffindor were ready in their position in the sky, waiting for the Slytherin’s player to enter.

“And now my beloved Slytherin’s fellow!” Takao roared again. “Captain and Keeper Kuroo Tetsurou with his infamous bedhead and blocks! Some people even believe that his bedhead was the key to his awesome performance, but seriously you really need to stop believing in that bullshit, folks.”

Audience laughed and Takao received a glare from Takeda- _sensei_ for his ‘language’. Takao just grinned apologetically and continued, “And after Captain Kuroo, it’s the sly Chaser, Imayoshi Souichi! The foxy duo Kuroo and Imayoshi is quite unbeatable and I wonder what kind of tricks they are planning for this match today. And following Imayoshi, is our beautiful Chaser, Mibuchi Reo! As stunning as usual, Reo- _nee_!”

Mibuchi responded to Takao’s comment by blowing him a kiss and Takao chuckled. “And after Mibuchi, our new members! The Chaser Murasakibara Atsushi, and duo Batters, Tsukishima Kei and Haiba Lev! And also don’t forget Slytherin’s Seeker with his graceful style of flying, Matsuoka Rin!”

When every players was ready in their position, Coach Ukai summoned the team's Captains to flip coins. Kuroo won and he picked his goal side.

Mikoshiba was flying to his own position, and when he passed through Kagami and Aomine, Kagami swore he knew something, because he said, “Whatever happened between you two last night, please keep your focus on the game right now.”

Kagami nodded. He exchanged gaze with Aomine and the bluehead sighed, but didn’t say anything else. Kagami didn’t have time to watch Aomine retreating to his position because Coach Ukai already blew his whistle. The game began.

* * *

 

The game -for lack of words- was intense. Gryffindor was currently leading with eighty vs fifty. And considering this as their first official game, Kagami was pretty surprised he and Aomine made a good combination. Maybe the two of them were the only players who played based on raw instinct and maybe that was the reason why they were so in sync.

Aomine got the Quaffle. A Bludger was coming his way and he dodged it easily.  He threw the Quaffle away in what seemed like a random direction, but somehow he knew that Kagami would be there to secure it. It was the same thing for Kagami. When both Aomine and Wakamatsu were guarded heavily by Bludger or one of Slytherin’s player, Kagami would still pass the Quaffle to the direction because he just knew that Aomine would lose his guard and get it. And, of course as predicted, Aomine would be there to receive his pass and score another goal.

It was weird as fuck but satisfying.

Wakamatsu intercepted the Quaffle from Murasakibara to Imayoshi. He flew through Slytherin’s defense until Haiba shot a Bludger towards him, that made him yelp as manly as humanly possible. But because of that he had no other choice but to drop the ball if he wanted his right arm to stay intact. Yamamoto cursed and hit back the Bludger to Haiba, but missed.

Kagami forced his broom to fly as fast as possible when he saw the Quaffle free fall to the ground. He caught it easily after beating Imayoshi in speed. He was now flying towards the goal line. There was nothing stopping him until out of the corner of his eye, he spots Aomine's shadow. Aomine was flying right under him. His form while flying was so graceful.

That split second where he was distracted earned him the position as a Bludger target from Tsukishima. He was too late to dodge it but he still made it. However it made his trajectory change and before he realized it, Mibuchi and Imayoshi were flying towards him, cornering him.

Wakamatsu was being guarded by Murasakibara, so he had no other choice but to pass the Quaffle to Aomine. The Quaffle was already mid-air to Aomine when he heard Takao shout from the microphone.

“Kagami found Aomine but HAIBA’S BLUDGER HAS ALSO FOUND AOMINE!”

Kagami saw it. The Bludger was directed to Aomine and approached the bluehead with the same speed as the Quaffle. Which one would hit him first?

Tanaka hit the other Bludger to try to make it collide with Haiba’s, but of course it missed. Tsukishima took the chance and hit back the Bludger, also in Aomine’s direction.

“AM I REALLY SEEING THIS? TWO BLUDGERS VERSUS AOMINE DAIKI?!?”

Oh God. This was a nightmare. Kagami was really sure the Bludgers would crush Aomine’s head at the same time, but exceeded the redhead's expectations, Aomine was able to dodge the first Bludger while catching the Quaffle in a form that almost humanly impossible.

Aomine continued to fly straight to the Slytherin’s goal line, dodging the second Bludger as gracefully as the first and beyond everyone's expectations, he shot effortlessly to Slytherin’s goal, passing Kuroo’s guard.

“And GOAL! Ten points for Gryffindor! Such an amazing goal from Aomine Daiki!”

Gryffindor’s kids were shouting triumphantly from the tribune and even Bokuto celebrating the goal by flying crazily in his own goal post.

“Come on, Slytherin! You can do better than that!” Takao added. He was still pretty biased.

Murasakibara retrieved the Quaffle from Kuroo, and passed it to Mibuchi with minimal effort.

This time was Tanaka’s turn to make Mibuchi his bludger target. Mibuchi laughed and dodged the Bludger like it was nothing, he even managed to blow Tanaka a kiss. He was about to pass the ball to Imayoshi, but Kagami was ready to snatch it.

“Well, well, Taiga, not so soon,” Mibuchi smirked. He threw the Quaffle away, but not strong enough for it to reach Imayoshi. Mibuchi used Kagami’s moment of surprise to dive smoothly to another direction, snatch the Quaffle back to himself, and shoot a long range to the goal line, too far for Bokuto to reach.

Bokuto cursed at the same time when Takao shouted, “Sixty versus eighty! Slytherin managed to reduce the gap by twenty points!” to his microphone.

“Don’t worry, Bokuto! You can make it up later!” Mikoshiba yelled, tried his best to beat Takao’s voice.

Wakamatsu retrieved the Quaffle. Yamamoto hit a Bludger to Imayoshi’s direction, while Wakamatsu pass the ball to Kagami. Kagami was ready. He caught it and flew as fast as possible onward. He could see Aomine following on his left. It would be another easy goal.

Or so Kagami thought.

He was too busy admiring Aomine’s flying form and once again it made him a Bludger target. The last thing Kagami saw was Aomine’s eyes widened while he changed his flying course to Kagami’s direction. What happened next was too fast.

Aomine shoved him away with his body. And the Bludger came. Only instead of Kagami, it hit Aomine’s stomach so hard Kagami could hear the agonizing tud.

Kagami heard Haiba praised Tsukishima’s good aim but he didn’t pay attention.

“Aomine!”

Kagami totally ignored everything around him but Aomine. He flew to approach Aomine, didn’t even care whether the game was still going or Coach Ukai decided to give a time out until Aomine cleared to play again.

“Aomine, you alright?” he asked, his voice thick with concern. Aomine winced when Kagami touched him, but he nodded. After a while, he grinned to Kagami.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The only one who can beat me is me after all,” he said, patted the side of Kagami’s face twice before flying back to the game. Kagami rolled his eyes and laughed, followed Aomine. The blue head was convincing Mikoshiba that he was okay and could continue playing. Mikoshiba didn’t seem very sure though, but after groping Aomine’s stomach where the Bludger had hit him (Kagami frowned in dislike at that gesture, though he didn’t really understand why), and after Aomine didn’t show him any reaction of pain, Mikoshiba nodded, and Coach Ukai blew his whistle again. The game continued.

The alien feeling from the way Mikoshiba groped Aomine, plus the anger of Slytherin’s Batters who had a clean hit over Aomine stayed at the bottom of Kagami’s gut, and with those feeling combined, his play was way sharper than before. They had to beat Slytherin no matter what. That was the only solution Kagami had in his head to get rid of the ugly feeling in his gut.

His determination increased his focus and speed, and after a while, the only one who could keep up with him was Aomine. Kagami just kept moving, passing the Quaffle between him and Aomine, scoring goals, and even when he made a mistake when he was facing Kuroo, Aomine was there to pick it up. To put it simply, he could only sense himself, the Quaffle and Aomine. The other players were just a blurry images around him.

Kagami didn’t know how many they have scored, and was heading to the goal line, avoiding a Bludger, when suddenly Takao’s voice snapped him back from his trance.

“MIKOSHIBA AND MATSUOKA SPOTTED THE SNITCH!”

That announcement got everyone turning their attention to the two seekers, who were currently flying side by side with full speed. Both reached out their hands forward, trying to catch something Kagami couldn’t see from his position up near the goal line. Both of the red head seekers were in line. Mikoshiba’s hand was longer than Matsuoka, but Matsuoka covered it up by his speed. But somehow, Kagami already knew who would get the Snitch.

It was only confirmed by a curse from Takao, which covered by the loud cheer from Gryffindor’s tribune.

“MIKOSHIBA SEIJUUROU GOT THE SNITCH! TWO HUNDREDS AND FIFTY FOR GRYFFINDOR AGAINST A HUNDRED FOR SLYTHERIN. GRYFFINDOR WON!”

Takao practically screamed into his microphone in euphoria for Gryffindor’s tribune. Kagami grinned widely and dropped the Quaffle. He searched for the whole area, and found Aomine—grinning as widely as him—flew towards him.

“We won!” Aomine said, though Kagami could only guess that by his lips’ movement because their surrounding was too loud. He didn’t stop flying, and when he was closed enough to Aomine, he reached out to give a celebratory hug to the blue head. Or he thought so. Because it seemed like his body betrayed him, and instead of reaching for Aomine’s shoulder, he cupped the blue head’s face, pulled him in, and before he could register what he was actually doing, he already landed a kiss right on Aomine’s lips.

The sensation when Aomine’s lips touched his was so overwhelming. It wasn’t soft but chapped, but it was so warm and tasted _so Aomine_. Kagami couldn’t tell how did he know that it was the taste of Aomine indeed, but he kept kissing, nibbling softly on Aomine’s lips and when Aomine started to move his lips against his, the ugly feeling in his gut during the game turned into a warm, fuzzy one.

“Am I really seeing Kagami kissing Aomine right now?”

Takao’s voice invaded Kagami’s hearing and he suddenly realized what he was doing. He opened his eyes and pulled away quickly from Aomine, face as red as his hair. On the other hand, Aomine’s eyes still closed, and Kagami was tempted to kiss him again, the audience be damned, but then Aomine opened his eyes too, locking gaze with Kagami and started blushing as well.

The audience once again cheered in unison, while both Kagami and Aomine tried to keep their composure. Their whole team started to attack them in a group hug, crushed the two of them in the middle, and both Kagami and Aomine didn’t have a choice but to start laughing and celebrating with the rest of their team.

Though in the middle of the chaotic celebration, Kagami found himself holding Aomine’s waist with both hands, keeping their distance close. Aomine seemed like to realize their position too, but he just reciprocated the hug and kept grinning. The view of Aomine hugging him with a wide smile on his face surely made Kagami’s heart swell. He went by his instinct and kissed Aomine’s cheek this time.

“Okay, okay, stop kissing me in public, Bakagami,” Aomine warned, with no bite in his voice, though. He turned his head to Kagami, face still a little bit red, and firmly asked, “Let’s head out to Hosgmeade after this as a date?”

Kagami’s grin widened, agreed immediately. Well, the love potion incident had its own perks after all.

**-omake-**

Aomine spitted his Butterbeer all over the table at Hog’s Head, looking at Kagami with disbelief mixed with horror on his face. “ _What do you mean it’s your birthday today?_ ” he hissed.

Kagami flinched to avoid Aomine’s spit plus Butterbeer. “I mean what I said, Aho. It’s my birthday today.”

His answer only made Aomine whine, pulling his blue hair frustratingly. Kagami sipped from his own drink, frowning deeply. “What’s your problem?”

Apparently that was the wrong question. Because it made Aomine looked up, back at him, with the most frustrating glare he had ever seen. “I’ve known you since first year and I never knew that today was your birthday. And on top of that, I _fucking asked you out_ _on y_ _our birthday without any preparation_. If Tetsu and Satsuki knew about this, they would kill me!”

Kagami blinked at Aomine’s explanation, but then blurted out laughing.

“This is not funny, Bakagami,” Aomine growled, clearly annoyed.

Kagami tried to control his laughter to a few chuckles, and shook his head, amused. “Don’t worry about that,” he said. “And I got to kiss you on my birthday so this is actually very nice,” he added, a blush starting to creep up on his face again. He dared himself to look at Aomine’s eyes, and found that the blue head was blushing too.

Aomine cleared his throat, hoped that it would reduce his blushing (which failed, of course), and shot Kagami a big toothy grin. The kind of grin that Kagami liked from Aomine. “Okay then,” Aomine said, “Let’s have fun today!”

Kagami might had said that kissing Aomine during the euphoria of the victory was a nice birthday present, but when they walked back to Hogwarts later that day, and Aomine kissed him once again under a maple tree; that was when he really realized that kissing Aomine was indeed, _the best_ birthday present he ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kagami :3c
> 
> Notes: I wrote this before the Nekoma vs Fukurodani match on manga. Then I had to stop writing, because that match was too much for me ;_; Glad I could overcome the _feels_ and finished it for Kagami's birthday XD


End file.
